templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakur
The Chakur were a quadrupedal species with appearances very similar to horses. Their bodies were nearly exactly like horses, except for the fact that their chests rose up into elongated necks, which ended with their heads, which were strikingly similar to a horse's, but with the addition of a very long hair-like mane which they would braid and adorn with beads. They had two arms which came from their shoulders and ended in four-fingered hands. Fashion and Culture Female Chakur would let their hair grow very long and would braid it around their chests to the same effect that humans and other human-like species would use braziers. The Chakur, unlike most humanoids, did not consider nudity shameful, in fact they walked around naked. The custom of females braiding their hair to cover their breasts was for fashion reasons only, and just as many females left their breasts exposed as those that braided them. This was one of the reasons that they put heavy restrictions on immigration for the fact that most humanoids were offended by nudity, and the Chakur were, for the lack of a better word, annoyed with how most humanoids felt as thus. The Chakur were very open with their sexuality, and while they didn't dislike species who felt differently, they didn't understand why so many other species objectified sexuality. A Chakur male would be utterly confused as to the purpose of a strip club or a sexual magazine, for example. A Chakur female, would be just as confused as to why most human females would be embarrassed of their nudity. In the Chakur culture, nudity does not denote sexual acts, and no Chakur, male or female, would ever become aroused just by seeing a member of the opposite sex in the nude. Instead, Chakur are aroused by movements and smells, most of which are subtle and unrecognizable by most humanoid species. Just like many humanoid cultures, the Chakur has ideas of gender roles, but they are slightly different in practice than most humanoid species were (or are). While Chakur males are seen as more of the hunter gatherer types and females are seen more as the gentle mothers, the females are given more importance in the society than males because of the Chakur's belief that without the mother, no life would take place. The males are also elevated to a place of importance for their protection and partnership to the females. The Chakur idea of love is also vastly different than most humanoid cultures. The Chakur are paired to a member of the opposite sex very early in their life, as all Chakur form bonds very quickly. It is because of this that most Chakur couples are deeply in love because at a very young age, they seek out their soul-mate and bond with them. Over time, they then develop a relationship that most often than not develops into a romantic one. Sometimes the pairing turns out to be nothing more than friendship. In these rare cases, the Chakur in question can either choose to become a member of the Alatari, or the religious sect, or they can choose to enter into a Nefra with their friend. A Nefra is a Chakurian Government sanctioned pairing in which both Chakur are not married, but are given the same priveleges as a married couple. In order to earn this, the two Chakur must agree to provide the society with at least one offspring for every ten years that they are together. Many humanoid cultures would look at this practice as cruel, but the Chakur enjoy it. It is one of the many cultural differences that most humanoid cultures simply cannot understand, but are part of everyday life for the average Chakur. Government The Chakur are a democracy, but instead of electing one person, they elect a couple. This couple is always a sanctioned couple, either involved in a marriage or a Nefra. The chakur, if they are elected, earn the title of Ahpti, and they rule for a period of ten years, at the end of which they may choose to run for re-election or choose to step down. There is no limit to how many times a couple may run for re-election, and there have been cases where a couple of Chakur have ruled for four terms of more. This Ahpti oversee a senate like group of Chakur which is known as the Ahkatipi. The Ahpti write the laws and pass them down to the Ahkatipi who then vote on whether to approve them or not. If they are approved, they are then put into law. At the end of each Ahpti's term, the rules become permanent and can never be revoked. Category:Theralis Sector